robber_penguin_agencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Omega X's Old Power Suit
Omega X's Power Suit (or the Fire Spider MK XIV) is Omega X's old, nanobot-made Power Suit. He used it in a lot of occassions, specially when he was around being his super hero identity, Fire Spider. It was destroyed by Z Parasites on August 29, 2014. Parts The Suit was a high-tech suit compressed into Omega X's bones, and he could call with just thinking it, as it was bonded to him on a genetic level. When assembled, it's made of two basic parts: Exo-skeleton The Suit has a red exo-skeleton which allows Omega X to power up his abilities to incredible levels. It is also quite comfortable. Vibranium-Adamantium Alloy Parts Once the exo-skeleton is assembled, the Suit creates some parts using holografically compressed parts made of a Vibranium-Adamantium Alloy, making them indestructible. They're then assembled into the exo-skeleton thanks to a special assembling circuitry. Equipment WARNING: UNFINISHED! The Suit is equipped with several weapons and gadgets. For example: Holographic Intern Optical System Also called H.I.O.S, it augments Omega X's natural vision and allows him to visualize many things on it. It also has a HUD which allows Omega X to see into the outside of the suit. Hand Weapons On the palms of the gauntlets, the Suit is equipped with two Hand Weapons which can be changed to suit any type of situation. The following is a list of all the modules that can be equipped to the Weapons: Repulsor Beams The Suit is equipped with two concussive force beams which power can be upgraded to a lethal level with the Beam Modules, although, when activated, they follow an overlapping prodecure. The following is a list of all the Beam Modules, in overlapping-when-activated order: Charge Beam It allows the Repulsor Beams to charge. It overlaps the Repulsor Beams. Diffusion Beam When shot, it divides in three shots and, when one of these shots impacts something/someone, it explodes and divides into multiple shots, each going to their own direction. However, the beam can only explode once, and the "remnants", so to speak, do not explode. It overlaps the Charge Beam. Ice Beam This beam can freeze anything to "cool" temperatures. It overlaps the Diffusion Beam. Wave Beam This beam allows the shots to go through any solid object like walls, ceilings, cars, etc., but it can't go through enemies. It overlaps the Ice Beam. Plasma Beam This powerful concentrated plasma beam can go through any enemy, inflicting multiple wounds and damage. It overlaps the Wave Beam. Supreme Beam When all Beams (except the Hyper Beam) are activated, this beam combines all the beams' functions, turning it into one same beam: the Supreme Beam. It uses the Charge, Diffusion, Ice, Wave and Plasma functions at the same time, completely destroying the target. Hyper Beam The hyper beam can multiply the beam's strength by a lot. However, it can only be used on special occassions and was temporary. When activated, it overlaps the Plasma Beam. Nova Beam This beam is capable of burning everything to extreme temperatures. Like the Hyper Beam, it was also temporary. When activated, it overlaps the Supreme Beam. Missile Launchers These launch small but powerful Missiles. They can be adjusted to shoot Super Missiles at anytime. Machine Guns These machine guns can pack quite a punch! Flight Afterburners On the boots, the Suit is equipped with two flight afterburners which allow Omega X to fly at Mach 10.7 and more, creating sonic booms along the way with which he can defeat his enemies. Nano-Bombs Hidden on the right wrist's widget, these homing nano-bombs have the strength of a minaturized atomic bomb! Time Travel Mode Hidden on the left wrist's widget, it allows Omega X to input an exact date and place and time travel to that exact date and place. Space/Dive Mode It seals the Suit to prevent the space's atmosphere from draining the oxygen in the Suit or to prevent the sea/ocean's water from flooding the Suit. However, it activates Omega X's private oxygen supply, allowing him to breath. Category:Omega X